2007 Forty Days of Metallicar: 40 Impala Haiku
by Bardicvoice
Summary: In 2007, Forty Days of Metallicar was both a countdown to the season three premiere and a celebration of the Impala turning 40 held over on LiveJournal. I wrote a daily haiku involving the Impala, and here they are.


**2007 Forty Days of Metallicar **

There was a countdown to the season three premiere on LiveJournal last year, which also celebrated the Impala turning 40. Writers and artists contributed something every day. Last year, I did 40 Impala haiku, and here they are. I hope you enjoy!

_Impala  
_Ever since the fire  
She has been shelter and home.  
They are her sons, too.

_427 Glasspack__  
_Listen to her purr!  
Deep, throaty, sexy music  
Rumbles pipes: Dean smiles.

_Mystery__  
_Dean's car is haunted.  
Now you see it, now you don't:  
Her rearview mirror.

_Emotion__  
_Glittering in night  
Dark as blood and bright as tears –  
Raindrops on the hood.

_Mirrors__  
_Spirit, heart, and soul,  
The car reflects her driver:  
Once broken, now healed.

_Mobile Motel  
_Pounding down the road,  
Three hundred miles to daylight,  
Dean hums while Sam sleeps.

_Foley  
_She has her own voice  
Even when her engine's off:  
Her doors _always_ squeak.

_Wanna Drive?  
_Surest proof of love:  
Dean offers his kid brother  
The keys to his heart.

_Passion  
_Black and beautiful,  
She's been his only constant.  
Love is no surprise.

_Therapy  
_The man and the car  
Become salvage together.  
Dean rebuilds himself.

_Rx  
_Long drives blaring rock  
Are prescribed for peace of mind:  
Impala treatment.

_Dean's Lexicon  
_Define happiness:  
Brother, mission, music, car,  
Trunk full of weapons.

_Season Three  
_On the road again  
Saving people, hunting things:  
Rededication.

_Weapon  
_A ghost in the road –  
Floor the accelerator!  
Detroit ghostbuster …

_Scapegoat  
_Weight too great to bear;  
Grief, guilt, duty, secrets, rage  
Smash down on the trunk.

_Transformation  
_Her civilian trunk  
Carried diapers, food, and toys;  
Hunters play with guns.

_Hunter Car  
_Practicality:  
Power engine, massive trunk,  
Black seats hide the blood.

_Billing  
_She is the third star  
And the only standing set,  
Gleaming black and chrome.

_Croatoan  
_Escape the roadblock –  
Squealing tires, smoking brakes,  
Fleet black _powerslide_!

_Long Haul  
_Tires on pavement  
Beat their own moody rhythm:  
The sound of lonely.

_Comfort  
_When there are no words,  
When music would be too much,  
Still – the car's engine.

_Together  
_Pain, loss, fear, sorrow,  
Brothers share with words and not,  
Sitting on the hood.

_Dean's Housekeeping List  
_Another hunt ends.  
Vacuum car, toss back seat trash,  
Wash, wax. Oh – and clothes ...

_Roles  
_More than just a ride:  
Gate-crasher, cargo hauler,  
Ghost-buster, and home.

_Dean's Girl  
_Lavish, loving care,  
Shared experience and time  
Can give metal, soul.

_Truths  
__So_ not his brother.  
Cars? Just things – but still Sam knows  
This one's part of Dean.

_Cliffhanger  
_Not the pretty car!  
We whimpered for hurt boys, but  
Her wounds made us scream.

_Family Traits  
_Winchester women:  
Beautiful, graceful, strong, proud,  
Elegant in black.

_Renegades  
_In fear for their lives  
From the long arm of the law,  
Use disguise: new plates.

_Weekend Break  
_Small town Sunday show.  
Parked in polished ranks, cars gleam.  
Dean's sweet joke ... first prize.

_Solace  
_Exhausted, beaten,  
Even shot, Dean takes the wheel:  
Driving her is peace.

_Patterns  
_Across the car's roof,  
Challenge and debate. Inside?  
Meeting of the minds.

_Status Quo  
_Hell's gate spewed demons.  
Sam's alive, John's free, car's fine:  
All's right with Dean's world.

_Rock On!  
_Doors creak, engine growls,  
Tires hum, brakes squeal, trunk slams:  
Impala music!

_Reason  
_She keeps his secrets.  
If Dean's asleep while Sam drives,  
He's dodging questions.

_Owners  
_John and Dean are linked.  
The car's already haunted:  
She holds both their souls.

_Roles  
_Lifetime companion,  
All the home Dean's ever known,  
She's sanctuary.

_Dean's Clock  
_Listen to the road.  
Tires on pavement beat time,  
One year of minutes.

_Inheritance  
_What brings Dean comfort  
Would mean lonely grief for Sam:  
Memories fill her.

_Third Season Premiere  
_Take the wheel and drive.  
Hunting demons, saving Dean;  
Winchester business.

And the haiku ended as the season began -- except that I wrote haiku for every episode, which are available in the _Supernatural _Haiku Episode Guide!


End file.
